


Do you wanna build a snowman?

by Laughingvirus



Series: Exchanges and fic fests [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kids!au , yixing and joonmyun build a snowman together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you wanna build a snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for 2014s round of Suholiday.

“Hello Joonmyun. How are you today?” Mrs Zhang says as she opens the door for the seven year old boy. Said boy smiles widely as he shakes off some snow before entering the house.  
  
  
  
“I’m good, thank you! Is Xing home?” he asks and the elder woman nods, brushing off some snow from Joonmyun’s shoulders and head.  
  
  
  
“He’s home, I think he’s playing guitar in his room right now. Do you want to come in?” she asks and Joonmyun nods again, still smiling. He goes on to take off his winter boots and overall.  
  
  
  
“How is your mother, Joonmyun?” Mrs Zhang asks as she helps Joonmyun to put away his thick winter clothes.  
  
  
  
“She’s good. She’s at work now.” He shrugs his shoulders a little and makes his way towards Yixing’s room. Mrs Zhang watches as the boy goes and smiles a little.  
They are neighbors but she mostly just sees Joonmyun as his mother is almost working every day. But nothing bad about Mrs Kim, she’s the perfect single mother and Joonmyun often tells Yixing and Mrs Zhang how much he loves her.  
  
  


  
  
  
-  
  
  
  


  
  
“Xing?” Joonmyun asks quietly when he slowly pushes the door to Yixing’s room. It seems like Yixing didn’t hear him, because the music from the guitar continues. Joonmyun peaks his head inside and smiles at the sight of his friend. Yixing is sitting on his couch, gently playing the guitar with a smile on his lips and his legs are dangling from the couch, too short to reach.  
  
  
  
“Xing!” he tries again and the other boy jumps in surprise, looking up at his friend with big eyes.  
  
  
  
“Joon!” he says with a big smile and Joonmyun hurries over to the couch. He quickly climbs up and sits beside his friend, his short legs dangling over the edge of the couch.  
  
  
  
“What were you playing?” Joonmyun asks slowly, reaching out to stroke the smooth wood of the guitar. He always liked guitars, but he’s unable to play so he just settles with touching and listen to when Yixing plays.  
  
  
  
“I learned it yesterday! It’s let it go, from Frozen!” Yixing exclaims happily and Joonmyun smiles. He watched Frozen a few days ago, together with his mother. She had, surprisingly enough, had a free night and when he got home from school, she was waiting with the movie and good food at home.  
  
  
  
“Though…” Yixing starts. “It’s only an easy version…”  
  
  
  
“That doesn’t matter! I bet you’re amazing!” Joonmyun pats his friend on the shoulder and smiles a toothy smile.  
  
  
  
“Can you play it for me?” he asks eagerly and Yixing laughs, nodding. He fumbles around a little before he actually gets started. But then he’s on, nailing almost every note. Joonmyun knows that Yixing is unable to read music notes, so he doesn’t care if Yixing misses a note here of there. It’s just nice to listen to him playing the guitar.  
  
  
  
“Did you like it?” Yixing asks when he’s done and Joonmyun nods.  
  
  
  
“You’re good.” He says and Yixing smiles proudly. “Like, really _really_ good.”  
  
  
  
“Thank you! Let’s play something now!” Yixing puts away the guitar and pulls Joonmyun with him for some playing.  
  
  


  
  
  
-  
  
  


  
  
  
“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Joonmyun suddenly sing-songs and Yixing looks up from the Lego, smiling widely at his friend.  
  
  
  
“Come on lets go and play.” He continues for his friend and soon, both boys are rushing out to the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Boys?” Mrs Zhang looks out to see both boys in the hall, dressing in a hurry.  
  
  
  
“What are you doing?” she asks and they both smiles at her.  
  
  
  
“We’re going to build a snowman!” Yixing exclaims happily, pulling on his hat. Joonmyun looks over at his friend and covers his smile with his hands. Yixing has his hat on the wrong way and he looks utterly stupid.  
  
  
  
“Oh, come here sweetheart.” Mrs Zhang says and sits down on her knees. Yixing quickly goes to her and she fixes his hat for him.  
  
  
  
“Thank you!” he says before he heads to the door, pulling Joonmyun with him. Joonmyun happily waves to Mrs Zhang as he lets Yixing pull him outside the door.  
  
  
  
“Bye boys!” she says gently and closes the door after them.  
  
  
  
  


  
-  
  
  


  
  
  
“Xing! I can’t-“ Joonmyun stops, trying to push the big ball of snow in front of him. The snow is so sticky that he only managed to roll it a little for the ball to become enormous. It’s too heavy for him to roll.  
  
  
  
“Wait Joon!” Yixing calls and soon he appears on Joonmyun’s left, looking at his friend with curious eyes. Joonmyun just stands there, frowning at the snowball in front of him.  
  
  
  
“What’s the matter?”  
  
  
  
“It’s too heavy.” Joonmyun whines and juts out his lower lip in a pout. Yixing laughs and takes Joonmyun’s face with his gloved hands, cooing at his best friend.  
  
  
  
“You’re cute. I’m gonna help you!” he says and lets go of Joonmyun’s face, turning to the snowball to help his friend push it. With their strength combined, they manage to roll it to a… somewhat even ball and Yixing nods in satisfaction.  
  
  
  
“That looks good.” He says, clapping his hands and Joonmyun backs away from the snow ball, looking at it. He then gives his friend a crisp little nod and a wide smile.  
  
  
  
“Let’s do the middle one!” he says and Yixing nods, gathering snow to start on the middle part of the snowman.  
  
  
  
They continue to do the parts of the snowman, but then come the task to lift them up on top of each other. Joonmyun looks at the three parts of their snowman, a deep frown on his small face. Yixing is also staring at their snowman, though a bit more dazed than Joonmyun.  
  
  
  
“How are we going to get them on top of each other?” Joonmyun finally voices out after five minutes of deep thoughts. Yixing just continues to stare at the pieces of the snowman, brows furrowed.  
  
  
  
“We… uhm…” he begins, not really knowing what to do. But just then, Mrs Zhang walks up to them and the both boys stare at her.  
  
  
  
“I thought you boys might want a carrot nose to your snowman.” She says and holds out a carrot. Joonmyun’s expression brightens and he takes the carrot from her.  
  
  
  
“Yixing’s mom, could you help us?” he asks and she smiles, nodding.  
  
  
  
“What do you need help with?”  
  
  
  
“We need to get the parts of the snowman on top of each other, mom!” Yixing says, pulling Mrs Zhang’s jacket and points at the three snowman part.  
  
  
  
“Oh, well I guess I can help you with that.” She says and approaches the parts of the snowman. When she lifts them up and makes the snowman almost complete, Yixing moves to stand beside Joonmyun.  
  
  
  
“Your mom is really strong.” Joonmyun comments as the head is placed on the top. Yixing just hums as they continue to watch his mother with intense eyes.  
  
  
  
“There we go, boys.” Mrs Zhang says as she places the head on the top. Both boys beam at her.  
  
  
  
“Can you do the rest alone?” she asks and they nods.  
  
  
  
“I’m going inside, so call me if you need my help again.” She continues and they nod again, giving her a quick nod before they head to their snowman.  
  
  
  
“It’s going to be huge…” Joonmyun trails off, staring up at their snowman.  
  
  
  
“Yeah…” Yixing agrees, trailing off. They stand and stare at the snowman. It’s going to be difficult to place the nose in the face of the snowman. Because the snowman is taller than them. It’s huge.  
  
  
  
“Maybe we shouldn’t have done it so big…” Joonmyun hums, pursing his lips.  
  
  
  
“We should name it Yifan… after Mr Wu.” Yixing comments and Joonmyun bursts into giggles.  
  
  
  
“Yes!” he squeals and covers his mouth with his gloved hands. “That’s perfect!”  
  
  
  
“Yeah! Let’s finish it now!” Yixing nods eagerly and Joonmyun nods, placing down the carrot on the frozen ground.  
  
  
  
They carefully finish the snowman, placing snow in between each part of the snowman so the parts won’t fall off. When it’s time to do so with the top part, Yixing disappears to get a box to stand on. In the meantime, Joonmyun just looks for something to use as eyes. Just as Yixing comes back with a box, he spots two rocks and he quickly picks them up.  
  
  
  
“Are these okay?” he asks and shows the rocks for Yixing. The other boy looks down on the rocks and nods, smiling widely.  
  
  
  
“Perfect.” He says and places down the box beside the snowman. Just to make sure it won’t break, he carefully steps up on it and bounces a little.  
  
  
  
“It’s going to be fine!” he says and Joonmyun also steps up on the box. It doesn’t break.  
  
  
  
“Let’s fix it now!”  
  
  
  
They places snow between the two parts and make the head round.  
  
  
  
“The carrot!” Joonmyun says and places the carrot nose in the middle of the snowman’s face. Yixing hums and takes the stones to give the snowman eyes.  
  
  
  
“Now we just need arms…” Joonmyun continues as they backs away to look at their snowman.  
  
  
  
“Mom has some branches around the house!” Yixing says and pulls at Joonmyun’s hand. They run, as good as they can in their thick clothes and heavy shoes, around the house and yeah, there the branches are.  
  
  
  
“Is this good?” Joonmyun holds up a think branch and Yixing frowns. The branch is deformed beyond words.  
  
  
  
“Isn’t there any other branch? Like this?” he asks and holds up a thinner branch. Now it’s Joonmyun’s turn to frown.  
  
  
  
“Wasn’t my choice good?” he asks and juts out his lower lip in a pout. Yixing presses his lips together and stares at his friend. He can feel his heart beat a little quicker, because Joonmyun is so cute.  
  
  
  
“It’s perfect.” He says and Joonmyun’s face brightens. Maybe having a snowman with one deformed arm is fine, as long as Joonmyun continues to smile like he’s the happiest boy on earth.  
  
  


  
  
  
-  
  


  
  
  
  
“It’s done!” Yixing exclaims and they both back away from their snowman. Joonmyun hums and nods his head, clearly proud of their work.  
  
  
  
“Let’s go inside now, I’m freezing!” Joonmyun says, pulling at Yixing’s arm and the younger nods.  
  
  
  
“Yeah!” he nods and they run back to Yixing’s house. They’re both covered in snow and their cheeks are red.  
  
  
  
“You boys look like snowmen yourself.” Mrs Zhang laughs when they open the door and the two boys just smiles widely.  
  
  
  
“Take of your clothes and go to the living room. I’m making hot chocolate right now and there is a fire in the fireplace. Go warm yourself there and I’ll bring you the hot chocolate.  
  
  
  
“Thank you mom!” Yixing smiles and the woman leave the two boys to undress. They open the door to shake the most of the snow off their clothes outside. They place their shoes neatly on the shoe rack and their cloves and hats on the warm, tiled floor.  
  
  
  
“Are you cold?” Yixing asks as they sit down in front of the fireplace. Joonmyun nods a little and peels off his socks.  
  
  
  
“My feet.” He says and Yixing nods. The younger of the two takes Joonmyun’s left foot and starts rubbing it, warming it up. He then pinches each toe and Joonmyun squirms, trying to get away.  
  
  
  
“Xing!” he whines, “What are you doing?”  
  
  
  
“I’m warming up your feet.” Yixing answers as he takes Joonmyun’s other foot and starts warming it up. Joonmyun squirms and tries to get away, but just then, Yixing’s mother enters. Yixing lets go of his friend’s foot and looks up at his mother.  
  
  
  
“Here you go boys!” she says as she gives them both a cup of hot chocolate. They wrap their small hands around the cups and both boys are very happy with the warm cup against their cold hands.  
  
  
  
“Joonmyun, your mother called.” Mrs Zhang says as Joonmyun sips his chocolate and he nods, looking up at her with wide eyes.  
  
  
  
“What did she say?”  
  
  
  
“She’s on her way back from the hospital now, so she’s coming over to get you when she’s home.” Mrs Zhang says and Joonmyun nods into his cup.  
  
  
  
“Did she have a good day at work?” he asks and Mrs Zhang laughs.  
  
  
  
“Yes she did. Now warm yourself so you won’t have to go home freezing.” She says and ruffles his hair. He nods and looks down in his cup again.  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
“Hello Hyojin.” Joonmyun lifts his head when he hears Mrs Zhang address his mother.  
  
  
  
“Hello Liyin.” When his mother speaks, he places down his cup and heads to the hall. Yixing is close behind.  
  
  
  
“Mom!” he says and opens his arms for the woman. His mother laughs and hugs him.  
  
  
  
“Did you have a good time with Yixing?” she asks softly and Joonmyun nods.  
  
  
  
“We made a snowman!” Yixing says and flashes a toothy smile. Joonmyun’s mother laughs and ruffles Yixing’s hair.  
  
  
  
“I saw the snowman outside, good job boys.” She says and Joonmyun smiles as he pulls on his clothes. He skips his hat and gloves, because they’re all wet. When he takes them in his hands, he pulls a disgusted face. They’re wet and cold, gross.  
  
  
  
“Then I guess we’re leaving.” Joonmyun’s mother says and places a hand on Joonmyun’s head.  
  
  
  
“Bye Xing!” Joonmyun says and opens his arms for Yixing. They hug each other and then they wave at each other.  
  
  
  
“See you tomorrow at school!” Yixing says and Joonmyun nods.  
  
  
  
“Bye!” he says with a smile as he and his mother heads through the door.  
  
  
  
“See you tomorrow!”


End file.
